1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof, in which a front camera and a display unit are disposed at the front of a terminal main body.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
A terminal is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Owing to this improvement, a front camera and a display unit are disposed at the front of a terminal main body, so that a user can conveniently perform a self-photographing function. However, unlike the rear of the terminal main body, a flash is not disposed at the front of the terminal main body due to a problem of safety. This is because the distance between the user and the terminal main body is close in self-photographing, and therefore, the flash may hurt user's eyes. Accordingly, there is a problem in that photographing using the front camera is impossible in a low illumination intensity environment.